Nao Egokoro
|romaji=Egokoro Nao |image=nao big.png |aliases=Woman in overalls ( ) |affiliation=*Egasaki Elementary *Egasaki Middle School *Third Kurotsuki Private High School *Takesasa Private College of Art |occupation=College student |age=19 |birthday= |relatives= *Unnamed Father *Unnamed Mother |species=Human |gender=Female |height=162.5 cm (5'4") |weight=51kg (112.4 lbs.) |hair_color=Dark Pink |eye_color=Dark Pink |status= *'Dead' (Routes 1 and 2) *Alive (Ending 1: If she gains the most votes during the second Main Game) |date_of_death=Chapter 2, Part 2 |cause_of_death=Having the Sacrifice Card during the second Main Game }} Nao Egokoro ( |Egokoro Nao}}) is an art college student and one of the characters featured in Your Turn to Die. Appearance Nao has unkempt long, dark pink hair and eyes of the same color. She wears an orange shirt with puffed up sleeves that cut off just above the elbow and dark denim pants under a blue smock apron. Her old high school uniform, seen when talking to Mishima in a flashback, is made up of a long-sleeved yellow shirt mostly covered by a blue blazer, a green shirt and a red bow on the collar. Personality She is initially timid and shy and primarily stays with her teacher Professor Mishima, whom she idolizes to the extent of wanting to stand in anyone's way if they say negative things about him. However, throughout the game, she gains immense mental strength and displays that she is no longer easily manipulated when the dolls try to obtain information from her. History Background Nao was born and raised by a very ordinary, middle-class family. Throughout school, she had somewhat below average grades but during high school discovered a passion and love for art, and begun to focus solely on that. She has great admiration for her high school art teacher, Kazumi Mishima, and even after graduation she has kept a deep bond with him and is also often seen going to his atelier. She doesn't appear to have many friends, but those she does have she holds very dearly and has had them for a long time. She tends to refrain from going out at night, generally staying at home even on days off. She has little experience with sports, limited to compulsory PE. She has poor reflexes, but due to her inclination towards art, she has exceptional eyesight. She can remember a scene for a long time and is able to recognize the individual flaps of a bird's wings, and while this ability is within reason, it is still very impressive. Since much of this comes from practice, the only thing that can be called natural talent is her passionate love for art. She has a minimal desire for money. Death Game During the Death Game, Nao is greatly affected by the death of Mishima, going so far as to run off with his severed head in a box in an attempt to protect him from the body collection. This experience, while initially causing immense distress to Nao, resulted in her becoming much more emotionally strong in the next chapter of the game, where she meets the AI version of Mishima. Before the second main game begins, Nao is forcefully traded the Sacrifice card (from Sara) by Gashu Satou, who considers her a "non-candidate". If Sara, as the player, chooses to vote for her during the final vote, the votes will be tied with Sou and Kanna and Nao will survive with Sara as the rest are executed by Safalin, leading to the first real ending. If Sara chooses to vote for either Kanna or Sou, Nao will be executed by being crushed by a machine. Relationships Family Nao's family is described as 'extremely average'. She's an only child, and both of Nao's parents are in good health, Nao has good relationships with the both of them. Her father has been an office worker for 20 years and her mother has carried various jobs. Apparently, her father is under her mother's thumb, when they argue Nao tends to side with her father to resolve the conflict. Appellations Game participants= |-|Organization members= Trivia *Her likes are listed as Mishima-sensei, painting, and cute things in her character profile. )|date=May 30, 2019|author=Nankidai|publisher=Pixiv|language=Japanese}} *The kanji that makes up her first name are and . References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Participants Category:Females